


What a Treat

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Negan x Reader x Nina (OC)
Kudos: 4





	What a Treat

Your husband was a hard worker, and you wanted to show him that it didn’t go unnoticed. All day long he worked construction, in almost every weather condition. His birthday was just around the corner, and you’d been planning this night for months. You and your best friend (the only one in the world you trusted to ask) were wearing very sexy lingerie, heels, and pearls. Yours was red, as it was his favorite color. Your lips and nails matched, and your heels were black with a red bottom. Your best friend, Nina, was in a royal blue. Her nails were black, and her lips were left nude, her focus being her eyes. Her heels were white, making her legs look amazing.

Standing in front of the front door, you were wearing your black silk robe, loosely tied. Nina was lounging in your bed, waiting. The door opened and Negan walked in, his eyes instantly darkening when he saw you. “This is one _hell_ of a welcome home, sweetheart.” He smirked.

You walked over to him once the door was shut and ran your hands up his chest. “Well, it’s about to get even better.” You smiled wickedly.

“Oh, yeah? How could it get better seeing my hot as fuck wife greet me like _this_?” He pulled you close by your hips, letting you feel his arousal.

“Follow me.” You teased, pulling from his grip. Taking his hand, you led him towards your room. “Happy birthday, baby.” You told him when you’d walked in your bedroom. Nina was in the middle of the bed, one leg slightly bent, the other straight out, and she was leaning on her hands.

Negan palmed himself and looked at you. “You sure you’re okay with this?” He asked, his eyes searching for any signs of doubt.

You nodded. “I am. It’s been so long since I’ve tasted another woman, and I’d love to watch how you look when you pound into someone. Who better than my best friend? I trust her, she’s gorgeous, and I know she can handle you.”

His hand gripped the back of your neck, his lips crashing to yours as he kicked off his boots. Nina slid so that she was sitting on the end of the bed. Her eyes roamed over your body, and then his, making her lick her lips.

“Go get started, sweetheart.” He growled against her lips. “I wanna watch you two while I get rid of these clothes.” Negan smirked.

You kissed him deeply before moving towards the bed, swinging your hips. Sitting next to her, you kissed her neck as your fingertips trailed up her smooth thigh. Nina moved her head to the side, giving you better access. Your teeth lightly grazed her skin, sending chills through her. When your fingers reached the top of her leg, you palmed her inner thigh. So close to where she wanted you.

Hearing his belt hit the floor, you looked over to him, your eyes darkened with lust. Sliding off the bed, you knelt between Nina’s legs, your ass up in the air. She leaned back on her elbow as your tongue moved against the cloth covering her cunt.

Negan’s shirt was pulled over his head as you teased Nina, her hand tangling itself in your hair. Reaching up, you moved the material to the side, giving you access to her clit. “ _Fuck_.” Nina breathed as you worked her perfectly.

“Strip.” Negan ordered you both, wanting to skip to the fun parts.

You gave her clit a light suck, making her gasp, before you slowly moved up. The lingerie was easy to remove, so in moments, both of you were bare in front of him.

His eyes took you both in. “It’s your birthday. What would you like first?” You asked, your eyes dropping to his hard cock. Seeing your eyes move, he started stroking himself, making you bite your lip.

“Well, how about one of you gets on your knees, and the other one puts on a little show for me?” He looked between the two of you.

Turning, you looked at Nina. “You heard the man. Get over there and suck his cock.” You knew that Nina had the hots for Negan, but wasn’t stupid enough to ever try anything. While she crawled on all fours to him, you moved to sit against the headboard.

Nina’s eyes looked up at Negan while she licked up the shaft. His eyes were on you, however. You spread your long legs slowly, teasing him. When they were spread, you ran your fingertips from your ankles to your inner thighs. Using your right hand, you spread your pussy lips for him, making him groan. It’d been a long time since he didn’t get to put his head right between your legs when you spread them for him.

As you started to tease yourself, Nina closed her eyes and took him in her mouth. His hand automatically gripped her hair, his hips rocking forward.

Watching him from this angle was different for you, and you loved watching him take control almost as much as you loved him taking control with you. Your finger brushed your clit and you let out a small moan.

Negan looked down at Nina and started taking control, keeping her head in place. She moaned around him, enjoying how his fingers felt gripping her hair. “Fuck.” He groaned.

Your eyes watched his face, seeing all the little changes as he fucked her face. Slipping two fingers into your wet core, you curled them as you moved them in and out. “Negan.” You breathed, making him look up at you. Your head went back as your eyes closed, forcing yourself to keep your legs open. “Oh God, baby.” You panted, the heel of your hand rubbing your clit.

Pulling Nina off his cock, he licked his lips. He moved to the bed and laid back. “Come here, sweetheart.” He motioned to you before glancing at Nina. “You, too.” He smirked.

Kneeling next to him, you leaned down and kissed him deeply. He tasted Nina on you and growled possessively. You bit his lip as he pulled away, smiling at him. “How do you want us, baby?”

“I want her to ride me while I eat out that gorgeous pussy of yours. After I’ve made you scream, I’m going to take her from behind so you can watch.” His voice got low as he pulled you close by the back of the neck, exactly how you liked. “Then? I’m going to remind you who you belong to.”

Biting your lip you quickly nodded. “I look forward to it.”

“Good.”

You leaned to the nightstand and grabbed a condom. Slowly opening the package, you watched Nina stroke him. This was something that would not happen all the time, as you were both extremely jealous people. However, for his birthday, it was worth it. Once the condom was on, Nina moved up and straddled him. Negan lined himself up as she sank down. “Oh, God!” She moaned, feeling him deep inside her.

Without much effort, Negan positioned you above him. You were facing the headboard so you could grip his hair like you both loved. His arms looped around your thighs, his hands gripping you tight.

Nina placed her hands on his chest as she rolled her hips. You gripped the headboard with one hand, the other going into Negan’s hair. Looking down, your eyes met his, and they darkened with lust. You gasped when he began writing the ABC’s with his tongue. “Oh, Negan!” You moaned, throwing your head back. Nina started to move faster, panting and moaning. You couldn’t help but think it was hot to hear her like that. “Fuck, Nina, you sound so good riding Negan like that.” You breathed.

Negan sucked on your clit, sending you over the edge. You cried out, pulling his hair as you came. “Cum for him, fuck…oh, God.” Nina was close herself. He continued to lap up your juices while you squirmed above him. “Oh, Negan.” Nina whimpered, clenching around him as she came, her legs tightening around him slightly.

You moved off of him, laying on the pillows. “Up.” He patted Nina’s thigh, making her lift off of him. Negan moved to his knees, his right side to you, giving you the perfect view of his hard cock, just waiting. “Hands and knees.” He told her.

“Yes, sir.” She smirked at him, making him growl. Nina moved and wiggled her ass at him.

He gripped her hip with one hand, and lined himself up with the other. Slowly, he started to push into her, teasing her. Moving his hand to her other him, he gripped them both tightly and thrust into her, making her cry out.

You bit your lip watching him slam into her from behind. “Fuck.” You breathed. You could come from just watching him. She moved to her elbows, gripping the blanket as he kept up his hard and fast pace. You watched as her nipples brushed the fabric just so, and began to play with your own.

Her forehead fell forward, her back arching. “Fu-fuck!” She moaned. “Negan! YES!” She screamed, clenching around him once more.

Surprising both of you, he pulled out, and pulled off the condom, tossing it to the side. “Come here, beautiful.” He smirked at you. You moved closer and he quickly stroked himself off on your chest, groaning at the sight of you covered in his seed. “God, you look fuckin’ amazing like that.”

You grinned, wiping some off your breast with your finger and then licking it off. “You taste fuckin’ amazing.”

Panting, Nina moved over. “I want a taste.” She told you before her mouth attached itself to you nipple.

Whimpering, your chest pushed out, your head back. “Oh, that feels so good.” You told her, threading your fingers through her hair.

“It’s going to be one hell of a night, girls.” Negan grinned before pulling your legs, making you fall on your back. His mouth going to the free nipple, his scruff rubbing against your skin.

Negan’s birthday, and you were having all the fun.


End file.
